


we'll light this city up

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, bi babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: "What are we celebrating?” Dot asks.“Life, freedom- we’re both here, what isn’t to celebrate?” he says, sweeping his hands and conjuring fireworks that light up the night sky.





	we'll light this city up

“You were right about falling in love with immortal souls.” 

“Oh Mags-” Dot begins, and he shakes a hand at her. The city is quiet below them, and Magnus’s new apartment is high up enough that even out on the porch they can’t hear any of the cars below. 

“I moved on decades ago, you and Lucien treat me as though I’m made of glass,” Magnus says, pouring two flutes of champagne. 

“I don’t know what you speak of,” Dot says, but can’t quite keep a smile off her lips. Luke has only babied Magnus more and more as his age began to show, his coat finally turning silver. 

“Anyways,” Magnus says, pressing a glass into her hand. “We’re celebrating.” 

“And what are we celebrating?” Dot asks.

“Life, freedom- we’re both here, what isn’t to celebrate?” he says, sweeping his hands and conjuring fireworks that light up the night sky. 

Dot laughs, sipping some bubbly before tossing it away. “Then we need music,” she declares, snapping his gramophone on and closer. She keeps respelling the blank disk, going through a few centuries of instrumental music. Nothing’s really clicking though, she wants something fun and without too many associated memories for either of them and-

“I have it,” Magnus interrupts, and a fast salsa comes on, his hand extended. “Dance with me.” 

Dot takes his hand, lets Magnus lead them higher, out into the stars and fireworks. They twist and dip, explosions of color all around them. If Dot hadn’t known him for so long it might be overwhelming rather than reassuring. 

She has to ask though, adopts a coy tone, “Why Mr. Bane, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Me?” Magnus says, batting his eyelashes dramatically. “I think you have that backwards with your little black dress.” 

“I daresay it’s working then.” 

The music abruptly slows, as do their movements. Complicated dance steps switch to mere swaying, and the fireworks go out, just the stars twinkling above them. 

“I’ve loved you for centuries, but I haven’t been in love with you since Cairo,” he starts.

“I know Magnus,” Dot says softly, “we both agreed to split.” 

Magnus rubs her cheek, “You’re too kind-hearted. We split because I was afraid that we had no ending.” 

“You were young and you hadn’t been in love many times, not with a fellow warlock before. I didn’t blame you, you must know that.” 

“I do, and I’m not afraid anymore.” Magnus shrugs, his tone gaining levity, “I haven't been for some time but then you had to go to El Rey.” 

“Mmm, Kisa. You could have joined us,” Dot teases. 

Magnus laughs, “I wouldn’t have survived.” 

Dot leans up on her toes, pressing a soft kiss. “I’m here now.”

Magnus smiles against her lips, dipping her, “I know.” 

Dot’s breathless laugh is swallowed by his kiss, and in the distance, the fireworks start up again.


End file.
